makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Travis Croot
Biography Travis Croot is the older brother of David Croot, who has the same birth in Roswell, New Mexico, USA, and had a recruitment with the Recom Hero Squad after the graduation of his long-time education. Before joining the special operations unit of Recom known as the Special Weapons of Ordinary Reliance Division (S.W.O.R.D), which influenced SWAT, SOCOM and other US special operations organizations, he is with Recom Hero Squad to train more military strategies harder and rightly quicker during military training as a regular soldier, especially for special operations. When the invasive 2023 incident happens with alien invaders, Travis is all trained and dispatched by the autonomous leader Guy Rawkins as the local government involves the human efforts to protect earth, especially in Tycoon City, from the threats to humanity harming the kindness of other people. Also, he performs the offensive mission against his enemies along with the other members in order to regrettably destroy Con-Alien, who is behind the incident with an army of extraterrestrial invaders. With Con-Alien's defeat at the hands of the true humanity, he and the other squad members return to the home base on earth itself. After few years of his military service for R.H.S, he retires as a well-known member of the previous organization he assigned. But instead, if the S.W.O.R.D is really existed, then he has a favor to hopefully join the organization and become the special forces officer by experiencing more skills in his training for special military operations ever since he recently trained for R.H.S as a heroic soldier, together with his younger brother. In 2031, with certain studies found, scientist and the other employees of the Bio-Mesa Corporation's science facility are taking up their actual research for various alien species that invaded Earth. However, their research is going to be complicated as hard as some species they feared off. When the mad research happens, the facility might be infested with the alien race known as the Xenorians to harmfully make humanity doomed and the staff members activate the security systems to alert the spreading madness during invasion. The facility needs someone who can stop this threat by calling the military force, most specifically S.W.O.R.D, for the sake of saving people's lives. The Croot brothers duo are hopefully dispatched and prepared by the S.W.O.R.D for the special military operations to save humankind and prevent the incident from the terrible research and any danger, along with their elite allies. Customs Tier 1: His S.W.O.R.D spec ops battledress that consists blue army jacket, black Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH) with black army goggles, black outer tactical vest, silver military elbow pads, indigo army trousers, silver knee pads and black Army Combat Boots. Tier 2: Another S.W.O.R.D attire based on the SWAT uniform. Move list Special Cards *Riot Shield Charge - An inspiration of Captain America's. Travis charges forward into the opponent with his riot shield. *Rising Riot Shield - Another inspiration from Captain America. Travis performs the "Shoryuken" motion using his riot shield. *Riot Shield Counter - Travis holds his riot shield in guarding position to wait for the opponent to hit only once at least 3 seconds before idling during a fight. If he is struck by the opponent's normal attack while in this state, then he won't deal a normal damage, but he will change the position of his riot shield to the other side of him and pull out a gun to shoot them out. The gun itself is determined by the punch button pressed: the light punch version equals to the HK MP7 machine pistol; the medium punch version is the HK MP5 submachine gun; and the heavy punch version is the the Glock pistol with hard shots. *Knee Strike - A rising knee attack that can be followed with additional kick with the kick buttons. This move determines the angle of the attack using his military knee pads. *Elbow Blow - Travis hits the opponent with the elbow attack depending on the height and its kind. *Evasive Roll - Travis rolls either forward or backward when the left button is pressed, even moving past his opponent if they are in the way. The distance can be determined by the kick button pressed. Though the move deals no damage, it is useful for dodging attacks and enemy projectiles, much like fireballs, or blind-siding the opponent. *Spec Ops Knife - Travis pulls the Strider SMF and determines his knife attacks while using it. If the input of this move is executed twice, then he returns to normal position. **Spec Ops Knife Strike - Travis dashes forward and attacks the opponent using his knife. **Hard Knife Strike - Travis hardly attacks the opponent with a knife. **Rush 'N Dagger - Travis runs forward at full speed. If no further input is made, they will come to a stop when he reaches the opponent, a single hit or the edge of the screen. However, if the kick button is pressed again, the user will perform a followup. If the light kick button is pressed, then he stops as the way to be useful for feints. If the medium kick button is pressed, then he swings his knife off to slash the opponent while moving forward. If the hard kick button is pressed, then he slashes the opponent. *Spec Ops Firearm - Travis brings out his firearm, used for the special military forces in the world, depending on the punch button pressed. In order to determine the firearm, the light punch button results the Glock pistol; the medium punch button is the MK 20 Mod 0 Sniper Support Rifle; and the heavy punch button is the Mossberg 500 shotgun. *Auto Fire - While tapping, Travis pulls out his automatic firearm that determines by the punch button pressed: the light punch version is the HK MP5 sub-machine gun, the medium punch button version is the M4A1 carbine, and the hard punch button version is the M249 light machine gun. *Smoke Grenade Toss - Travis pulls and throw the AN-M8 smoke grenade on the opponent to make him/her stunned. *Spec Ops Grenade Toss - Travis tosses the M67 grenade at the opponent. Super Cards *Incendiary Blast - Travis pulls out the M202 FLASH and fires multiple 66 mm incendiary rockets at the opponent, falling on his back after the final shot. *Charging Screen - Travis charges full speed at their opponent with his military riot shield, barraging the enemy with hits. The first one of this move can block projectiles and even laser beams without losing power or speed. This move can be mashed for additional damage. After the successful hits from the first contact damage of the opponent, he does 3 uppercuts of increasing size and power using his military riot shield. *Gun Combo - Travis rapidly fires his MP7 machine pistol, shoots a burst of bullets with the Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun, followed by rapid shots of M4 Carbine, and finally a series of M249 SAW shots. Ultra Card *Satellite Particle Cannon - Travis pulls out a large, stinger-like tracking device that allows the satellite to set targets. The player can then scroll around the screen with a satelitte cross hair. Once a punch button is pressed, it will fire a sustained particle uplink beam at the spot the cross hair is on in 10 seconds. While doing this, the mirror can be remote-controlled by the player to slowly move the beam by using horizontal direction of the input. This can also hit OTG. The Ultra Card ends if Travis is suddenly hit. Miscellaneous Introduction * Personal Action * Victory Pose * Losing Pose (Time Over) * Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Character-specific quotes vs. Billmore/Josh: We have the same way to resist alien invasion. But I must admit that we have a difference between our operations and yours. vs. Sam: vs. Rina: vs. Axl: vs. Guy: vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Kevin: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Butch: vs. Aip: vs. Buckethead: vs. Travis: vs. David: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Dick: vs. Nash: vs. Netsu: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: vs. Metal Commando: vs. Millard: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Kung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: vs. Marisa: vs. Sanae: vs. Sakuya: vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: vs. Youmu: vs. Yukari: vs. Cirno: vs. Byakuren: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: vs. Aya: vs. Hatate: vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: vs. Koishi: vs. Satori: vs. Alice: vs. Remilia: vs. Flandre: vs. Nitori: vs. Patchouli: vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: vs. Utsuho: vs. Iku: vs. Tenshi: vs. Seiga: vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: vs. Yumemi: vs. Kokoro: vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Guy: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Kung: Jun: Katana: Lan: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Tenshi: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes